There is well known a vehicle provided with an engine, an electric motor, and a damper provided in a power transmitting path between said engine and said electric motor. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicle. This document describes that the damper generates a comparatively large hysteresis torque at least during its torsion in a negative direction in which the damper receives a drive force from drive wheels, and a comparatively small hysteresis torque at least during its torsion in a positive direction in which the damper receives a drive force from the engine. The document also describes that the damper having such characteristics damps an abrupt torque variation during starting of the engine, in a short length of time owing to the comparatively large hysteresis torque during its torsion in the negative direction. The document further describes that the damper effectively damps the torque variation during a steady operation of the engine, owing to the comparatively small hysteresis torque in its torsion in the positive direction.